ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Kingi, Sr.
Masao Henry Kingi, Sr. is a stuntman and stunt actor who performed stunts as a Native American colonist in the Star Trek: The Next Generation seventh season episode in and in two episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine including being a Jem'Hadar in the episode . He received no credit for his appearances. Kingi was born in Los Angeles, California and is the father of stuntman Henry Kingi, Jr.. His second marriage was to actress – they had two more sons, Alex and stuntman Dorian Kingi. Kingi was nominated for two Taurus World Stunt Awards (for best work with a vehicle 2003 for Showtime and 2004 for Bad Boys II) and has won two awards (2004 for best work with a vehicle in Bad Boys II and 2005 for best specialty stunt in Taxi). He has performed stunts for many films, including The Omega Man (1971), Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (1972, with Lou Wagner, Ricardo Montalban, and stunts by Tony Brubaker, Erik Cord, Paula Crist, Nick Dimitri, Gary Epper, Gene LeBell, Paul Stader, and George Wilbur), Cleopatra Jones (1983), Dr. Black, Mr. Hyde (1976), Delta Fox (1979), The Sword and the Sorcerer (1982, with Richard Lynch and Anthony De Longis), Dune (1984, with Brad Dourif, Virginia Madsen, Patrick Stewart, Dean Stockwell, and stunts by Tony Brubaker and Scott Wilder), Predator (1987, with Richard Chaves, Kevin Peter Hall, and stunts by Gregory J. Barnett, Gary Baxley, Jophery C. Brown, Tony Brubaker, Doug Coleman, and Joel Kramer), Die Hard (1988), Road House (1989, with Kevin Tighe, Anthony De Longis, and Patricia Tallman), Hook (1991), The Bodyguard (1992), Batman Returns (1992), John Carpenter's Body Bags (1993, with Alex Datcher, Lucy Boryer, David Warner, Charles Napier, Betty Muramoto, and stunts by Tony Brubaker and Jeff Imada), The Mask (1994), Bad Boys (1995), Se7en (1995), From Dusk Till Dawn (1996, with Fred Williamson, Marc Lawrence, and stunts by Jennifer Caputo, Randy Hall, Anita Hart, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Dana Hee, Tommy J. Huff, Manny Perry, and Spice Williams-Crosby), The Rock (1996), The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), Batman & Robin (1997, with John Glover), Amistad (1997), Blade (1998), End of Days (1999), The Million Dollar Hotel (2000), John Carpenter's Ghosts of Mars (2001, with Joanna Cassidy, Rosemary Forsyth, and Marjean Holden), Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002), Daredevil (2003), The Matrix Reloaded (2003, with Anthony Zerbe), and Constantine (2005). Kingi has also performed stunts and stunt acting parts in television series such as The Bionic Woman, The Dukes of Hazzard, Kung Fu (1975, with Ned Romero), T.J. Hooker (1983, with William Shatner, Richard Herd, and Stephen Liska), V'' (1985, with Duncan Regehr), ''A Man Called Hawk (1989, with Avery Brooks and Steven Culp), MacGyver (1992, with Keone Young), Walker, Texas Ranger, Soldiers of Fortune, Inc. (1999, with Melinda Clarke, Max Daniels, and Brian Thompson), and Angel (1999, with Scott L. Schwartz). External links * * StuntsUnlimited.com - member profile Kingi, Sr., Henry Kingi, Sr., Henry Kingi, Sr., Henry Kingi, Sr., Henry